Drapple
by Little Miss Slytherclaw
Summary: He called her Apple, and if someone were to ask her, she'd deny feeling anything aside from contempt for the nickname. She'd be lying, naturally, because her social group, the girls she is required to call her friends, claims that it's simply unsavory. Fluffy one-shot based on a re-imagined ship, Draco x Apple.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I have a full story that I'm working on, but this was playing in my head and I couldn't get it out, so here is a oneshot of a re-imagined crack pairing, Draco x Apple. Drapple was always my favorite crack pairing... I'm not sure why, but I always thought it was hilarious.**

 **This is really just a fluff piece.. Fairly short and simple and has like... no heaviness. I like it. I'll probably do more one-shots of the sort. I have a few ideas :)**

 **Anyways, please let me know of any comments/questions/constructive criticism, I like reading reviews and hearing what I can do to improve!**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP, and I am not J. K. Rowling, therefore, I do not own HP**

* * *

Drapple

He called her Apple, and if someone were to ask her, she'd deny feeling anything aside from contempt for the nickname. She'd be lying, naturally, because her social group, the girls she is required to call her friends, claims that it's simply unsavory. When Pansy Parkinson first heard Astoria called it, she actually shrieked.

'How utterly plain!' She exclaimed 'How horrid!' She yelled 'Doesn't he know how to treat a lady?' She sneered. Then she added, just to rub salt in the wound, 'Theodore calls me beauty'

At the time, Astoria was barely able to contain her unladylike snort. Pansy? Beautiful? Her looks weren't horrid, but her personality was simply awful. Astoria didn't believe anyone with a bad personality could be considered beautiful.

The younger, blonde witch was about to counter her, so called, friend, but was promptly cut off.

'Of course, it's natural for you to hate it. The name is most unsavory. I'll do you a favor and never mention it again'

And that was truly the last time they talked about her nickname to her face. They didn't, however, stop mentioning it behind her back.

When Draco found out, he was horrified.

'I can have father talk to her parents' was his immediate response. Astoria shook her head, laughing softly.

Draco was silent for a moment before slipping his hand in hers, frowning softly.

'I can start calling you something else' he whispered, obviously not liking his own suggestion, but suggesting it anyway. He would do anything for her.

Astoria pulled a face.

'No. I rather like the nickname and if Parkinson has a problem with it, so be it' She said, sticking her chin up haughtily before grinning and kissing Draco on the cheek.

Draco returned her grin with a smirk before quickly leaning in to catch her lips. It was their first actual kiss. They were twelve at the time. She felt so much older now at seventeen.

She was currently planning her wedding, that first kiss, five years ago, seeming an eternity away. This eternity was full of memories of her beloved. She was near positive she remembered every single memory that they shared together, the clearest being the first. She was seven on that fateful day. Seven and incredibly nervous.

/-||-/-||-\\-||-\

The young Astoria Greengrass couldn't sit still. She was to meet her future husband later on that day. Well, future husband if everything went according to plan.

Her blonde curls bounced slightly at every move of her head and she was constantly smoothing her deep green dress. Her mother fixed the black ribbon in her hair, Astoria tried harder to sit still.

Everyone had heard of the Malfoys. It was quite the reputation that they had. They were pure, they were rich, and they were picky. If their son rejected Astoria, shame would be brought to her entire bloodline.

'Oh for Merlin's sake Astoria' Her father spoke, annoyingly clearly. Purebloods didn't mumble. 'If you are really so nervous, go outside and get a hold of yourself'

With a frown, she excused herself and began walking towards her personal apple groove. You see, Astoria loved three things, apples, reading, and fresh air. With the groove being a perfect combination of all three of her favorite things, it was, by far, her favorite place. Being her absolute favorite place, it was the most obvious destination to help her calm her nerves.

Humming softly, to distract her from herself, she began to pick the best looking apples. Hopefully Draco liked apples too. Hopefully Draco liked literature. Hopefully Draco liked fresh air. Hopefully Draco wouldn't take away her apple groove. If they were to wed, he'd have the power to. Astoria wasn't sure she would be able to stand it if he did.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice when another child stepped into her groove, and she only realized she wasn't alone when he cleared his throat. She yelped and dropped her armful of precious apples.

Oh what a great first impression she gave.

A small breeze picked up, ruffling her hair and dress gently, as she stared at the boy, mortified and unsure as to what her next step should be. He frowned.

Mentally berating herself, she bent down to pick up her apples, ignoring the fact that the boy started to join her. She was standing straight up within seconds, having picked all of the apples up. She wasn't about to let Draco Malfoy pick something off of the ground!

He frowned slightly, again, almost feeling rejected. He had wanted to help. Astoria ran her eyes over the blonde, trying to memorize the person that would change her life, for better or for worse.

He wasn't very tall, but he was seven. His blonde hair was short and gelled back, his silvery grey eyes were attentive, and his posture was worthy of the expensive robes and pureblood titles that he had been given.

Astoria tried not to notice the look he gave her. He had wanted to help, she was sure of it. Was he offended that Astoria hadn't let him soil his perfect dress robes in order to help her pick up her apples, which she had dropped oh so ungracefully. She looked down, only to notice a smudge of dirt on her own dress.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, Astoria blushed.

'Hello Miss Greengrass' He said politely, bowing his head ever so slightly. 'My name is Draco Malfoy, and I believe you are my future wife'

Astoria's eyes widened. It wasn't a conformation that she needed for the betrothal contract, but it wasn't a rejection either. A small squeak escaped her lips, and she, quite possible, did the either the stupidest, or smartest, thing she could have.

Her arm shot out, holding a green apple that still had dirt on it from being dropped, out to Draco, who looked at it curiously.

'Apple?' she managed.

The world was silent for a moment, the only noise being the rustling of the leaves and the distant chirping of birds. He grinned, plucked it out of her hand, brushed it off on his incredibly expensive robes, and took a bite.

He chewed and swallowed quickly, his smile growing, his eyes brightening.

'I love apples'

/-||-/-||-\\-||-\

'Apple, I'm back!' her betrothed shouted as he entered the Malfoy Manor, where Astoria was looking at color schemes for her wedding, the infamous Narcissa Malfoy beside her. She grinned.

He loves apples.


	2. Prompt

**So this is not another chapter... Nope nope nope... This is an idea that I had that I though would be cool.**

 **So my process of writing is... I'll be sitting in class, or in bed, or at lunch, and I'll have some idea pop into my head. I have this tiny little pocket notebook that I keep in my... well... pocket... at all times, along with my favorite pencil, and when I have these ideas I will write a prompt that utilizes all of the initial information that I really want in the story. Then later I'll enter the prompt into my computer and set it up so half of the screen is my prompt and the other half is a new document, then I just write and add and change and edit, all the while having my prompt and original idea to fall back on. They usually are pretty brief, some of them only a few sentences long... if that... and I thought it'd be interesting to maybe post my prompts after my stories and see what people think of the changes, developments, and original ideas! Let me know what you think. :)**

 **Warning. My prompts will be completely unedited and will appear exactly as they do in my little notebook (except maybe a few minor spelling and really confusing grammar mistakes.). This isn't a refined thing, it's to show my works and how they started, that's it. So don't be too harsh if my grammar is off. Thanks!**

 **So here is the prompt I had for Drapple. I was in the car, on Christmas, heading over to my Grandma's house with my family.**

* * *

Drapple (Prompt, unedited)

He called her Apple and if you were to ask her, she'd tell you she hates it. She doesn't of course. She actually thinks it's adorable and is quite fond of the nickname, but according to her group of friends, it's simply unsavory.

Their relationship was arranged, but very real. She loved him and everyone knew he loved her.

Astoria smiled, thinking of how their betrothal, their relationship, started.

She was seven and incredibly nervous. Everyone had heard of the Malfoys. They were pure, they were rich, and they were picky. If their son rejected Astoria, she would bring shame to her entire family, her entire bloodline.

She was so worried that she had not she wasn't the only one in her apple groove.

When she heard someone clear their throat behind her, she was so surprised that she yelped and dropped the armful of apples she was carrying.

Mentally berating herself, she quickly picked up a few apples, her cheeks burning after catching sight of the look of amusement on his face.

'Hello Miss' He started, smirking when she squeaked and snapped upright 'I am Draco Malfoy, your future husband'

She stared at him, utterly mortified, before slowly raising her arm.

'Apple?' She managed. He grinned.


End file.
